The Cybernet
by ArcJediRoy
Summary: This Takes place right when Lyoko is destroyed by XANA. Jeremie gets a decrypted from France Hooper. this is also a Code LyokoMega man BN cross over.
1. Chapter 1

This Takes place right when Lyoko is destroyed by XANA. Jeremy gets a decrypted from France Hooper and that's where it begins.

"I don't believe it guys Franz Hopper is still alive!!!," Jeremie said with much enthusiasm.

"What!! Where?" Aelita Shouted in surprise. She wanted to see her Father so badly.

"I don't know but I need to decrypt the message that he sent me." Jeremy went to work typing furiously to try and read the letter.

Yumi looked at Ulrich and thought it was best if they left Jeremy alone to do this. Odd having no idea what to think also left as well. Ulrich still had his father to deal with. He didn't know what to do about that at all.

Aelita stayed with Jeremie to help find what the message said. For the next 5 hours they worked on the letter, even though they were skipping some classes+ they needed to find out if there was another way to fight XANA.

Yumi and Ulrich walked to Yumi's house "So your Dad came here to talk to you about your grades?"

Ulrich looked down and looked disappointed, "Yea even though they're better then what they were when I had my soccer game, remember that?"

"Honestly I really don't want to. So what are your current grads?"

"C's in all classes."

"What! He's yelling at you for that? Your grades aren't good but they're not horrible ether."

"My Father is a perfectionist, he thinks just because he's spending a lot of money to allow me to go to school here that I'm going to get strait A's."

"But still that's ridiculous"

Yumi stopped in front of her houses and just looked at Ulrich in the eyes. Ulrich did the same. They leaned closer to each other getting ready to kiss, but Yumi's brother came out of the door and said, "I'm going to tell Mom and Dad you snuck out of the house just to go out on a date with Ulrich!" he said in a mocking voice.

The two jumped and Yumi said pleadingly, "Wait no please don't…I wasn't…I.I.I…"

"Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

"Shut up!" Yumi was now starting to blush profusely. Ulrich was doing the same.

"Well I have to deal with my dad I guess…"

Yumi turned to Ulrich and said, "Well if it makes you feel any better I'm going to have some parenting issues of my own." She winked at Ulrich and went into the house.

Ulrich went to the dorm rooms and wondered if his father had enrolled him to a new school yet. He saw Jeremy around the Corner and he looked all existed.

"Ulrich guess what!!!"

"You decoded the letter from Franz Hooper!"

"Yes, how did you guess."

"Well…"

"ULRICH!!" Ulrich's father came around the bend and looked furious

"Oh no…" Ulrich looked down along with his hope and excitement.

"Now we are going to finish what we started. COME WITH ME!"

"Um excuse me," Jeremy said politely

Ulrich's dad looked down at Jeremie, And whom might you be?"

"One of Ulrich friends…"

"Oh so you're probably the one who's making Ulrich's grades poor."

"Hardly. I'm actually a strait A student and maybe if you give me the chance I can help Ulrich improve his grades."

"……One month. If his grades aren't at least B's I'm taking Ulrich out of here." He walked off and slammed the door on his way out.

Jeremy gave a sigh of relief, "That was close!"

"Yea but we only have a month."

"Then we will work to make sure that that doesn't happen. Call everyone we need to talk"

About two hours later everyone was in Jeremy's room.

Ulrich went up to Yumi and asked, "So how did it go with your brother?"

"Well I gave him my Allowance and I promised to do his homework for the next month, other then that it went okay."

"Ouch…"

"Yea well it's better them me getting in trouble"

"I guess."

Jeremy stood up and said, "After much work I've finally been able to decode the message from Franz Hooper."

Odd perked up and said, "Well come on Einstein tell us what it said!"

"I'm getting to that. It seems that Franz Hooper has made a back up file of himself on the Internet and he says that we can still fight XANA on the internet."

Ulrich seemed puzzled, "How are we going to do that, play Video games?"

"Not really, no. Franz said there were two scientists he worked with in Japan to help him make Lyoko. We need to contact these scientists to make the next step of the Internet, the cyber net."

Ulrich still didn't think this was going to work, "So who are these miracle workers that are going to do this for us?"

Jeremy responded with the two names, "Tadashi Hikari and Dr. Willy."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy and Aelita stood up all night to see if they could contact the two "Miracle workers" as Ulrich pessimistically put it. They found out that Willy went off on his own research on robots. They couldn't find his contact info at all. They had some luck with Dr. Tadashi Hikari, as in sort of, that means they got a hold of his secretary and she hung up on them because she thought it was a practical joke. Yumi made the call of course for obvious reasons.

The next day in school Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were in science class talking during their work period. "The secretary just hung up on Yumi. How are we going to contact him now?"

"I guess the whole thing of we need your boss to help us stop an entity that was released from a super computer didn't go too well, huh." Odd said jokingly.

"You'll find another way before XANA gets brave and takes advantage of our situation." Ulrich said reassuringly yet a bit of doubtfulness in his voice as well.

Ms. Hurtz looked at the trio and said. "Do you three have something to tell the rest of the class?"

They all kind of jumped and looked to the front of the class. "Umm…No ma'am" Jeremy said hastily.

"Well then be quiet and pay attention. Now back to what I was saying the school Principle has said that our school has scored in the 10 ten in standardized test in the interior country, thus he has granted that the 1st 100 students who want to can sign up for a field trip to a country that the school will vote on…"

Jeremie perked up. "This is perfect!"

Ulrich and Odd looked at Jeremy curiously. Jeremy turned to the two and said "I'll tell you later."

After class they meet up with Yumi and Aelita. "Did you guys hear about the trip?" Yumi asked. Everyone shook their heads. Odd then said. "I wonder where it's going to be?"

"Japan." Jeremy said without hesitation.

"What? Why Japan?" Odd asked confused.

"Because that's where Tadashi Hikari is."

"But what if XANA attacks?" Aelita asked.

"I think me and Yumi should go to Japan while you 3 should stay here just incase. Aelita and I have been working on an EMP based weapon. But it's not complete yet." Jeremy explained.

"That's why I'll be staying to complete it" Aelita finished.

"Sound like a full proof plan! So how will you make sure the trip is to Japan?" Odd said.

"We rig it, since it's going to be done electronically." Jeremie said.

"Ahhh, smart one Einstein! Odd said with a positive attitude.

"Okay then we will stay here and hope XANA doesn't attack…what if the weapon isn't ready yet?" Ulrich asked

"Well then we'll just have to improvise now wont we." Aelita said confidently.

Jeremy went to his room to get ready to hack the school network.

Ulrich then looked over at Yumi and said, "Hey before you leave do…um…you want…to…"

"Go out on a date? That would be nice." Yumi kissed Ulrich on the cheek and ran off to her house. Ulrich just stood there blushing then he smiled and walked back to his room. Odd looked at Ulrich in a mocking way. "Alright what happened?"

"What…NOTHING happened."

"Suuurre, so what happened?"

"I SAID NOTHING!!!" Ulrich then threw his pillow over at Odd hoping to shut him up.

Yumi went home and hoping to avoid her brother. She came into the kitchen and found her parents.

"Mom, Dad there's going to be a school field trip to Japan and I was wondering if I can go."

Yumi's father looked up at her and said. "What? When we asked you if you wanted to go to Japan with us in the summer you didn't want to go but now that you can go with your friends your jumping at the chance!!!"

Yumi's brother came in the room and said. "She just wants to go because Ulrich is going." He said in a mocking tone.

"Ulrich can't go because of his Dad sooooo HAH!" she retorted back to her brother.

"are any of your friends going?" yumi's dad asked

"Only Jeremy."

Yumi's father sighed and said. "Fine you may go…"

Yumi jumped for joy and hugged her father. "Thank you you're the best father ever."

She then went to her room and packed her bags even though the school hadn't voted yet.


End file.
